


Secrets and Apartments Are Meant To Be Shared

by mielipieli



Series: Birdflash [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Bruce is oblivious, Fluff, M/M, there's lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli
Summary: Wally and Dick are still trying to keep their relationship secret. Somehow, it's not working.





	Secrets and Apartments Are Meant To Be Shared

“Morning, Tim!”, said a voice on the way to the kitchen in Dick’s Gotham apartment that wasn’t Dick’s. “Wait, shit!”

“Wally?!”, Tim said still sleepdrunk.

“I have no good explanation for why I’m here.”

“Good morning, Tim!”, Dick yelled from the bathroom. “Did you sleep alright?”

“Yes, sorry for the intrusion. There was a blackout at my building”, Tim yelled not looking away from a very awkward Wally. 

Usually the fact that Wally, Dick’s best friend, stayed over at Dick’s place wouldn’t be very weird. Actually, Tim wouldn’t even count it as out of the ordinary. The weird thing was Wally’s reaction: Not only had his swearing at the fact that Tim was here been a bit suspicious, he was also wearing only boxers and was as red as his hair. 

“I’m going to go put on a shirt”, he said as if Tim’s thoughts had gotten him to consider a shirt as appropriate clothing. 

Dick exited the bathroom before Wally came back out of the bedroom and Tim raised his eyes at him. 

Dick rubbed his neck and his ears got a reddish colour: “Well, we’ve kind of…umm... you know… been dating for a few weeks…”

“Alright”, Tim said and felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. It was very funny to see Dick so flustered. It was also nice because he only got flustered about the really important partners.

“Dude, I thought we weren’t telling anyone, yet”, Wally yelled from the door of the guestroom.

“Well, do you think Tim wouldn’t have been able to figure this out by himself after this?”, Dick rolled his eyes. 

“Fair point.”

“That’s right, dumbass”, Dick grinned and his ears got a bit redder as Wally pressed a small kiss to his cheek at super speed. 

Tim snorted: “You should come up with better nicknames than ‘dude’ and ‘dumbass’.”

“We probably should”, Dick admitted and smiled like a complete and utter idiot. 

\-----------------

Steph and Cass had gone to Bludhaven for some information on a gangster. They had been planning on going back to Gotham that same night but it had all taken longer than expected. They had instead decided to go to Dick’s apartment, which he always said was open for everyone, and were now disarming the window of the guest room. 

“Let’s go and grab a midnight snack”, Steph said when they had changed into the emergency clothes they both kept in the family closet.

Cass nodded with a grin. Dick always had all of their favorite sweets there.

The kitchen was open to the living room and the door was located just behind the couch in the middle of the room. The tv was running. Expecting to see Dick passed out in front of it, Cass walked around the couch. Then she grinned and waved Steph towards it. 

What she saw was Dick quietly snoring into Wally’s neck. Wally had one arm slug around Dick and the other hanging off the couch. 

“Aww”, Steph said taking in how relaxed both of them looked. There was even something of a smile dancing around Dick’s lips. 

Cass reached for the blanket on the chair. When she laid it down on top of the two, Dick stirred and opened his eyes for a moment.

“Thanks, Cass”, he murmured before falling asleep again. 

When Cass and Steph woke up the next morning, there were voices in the kitchen and the smell of fresh waffles.

“All I’m saying is, how come your siblings always stay over at your apartments the one night I’m staying over? I don’t mind it. I love your siblings. But it’s kind of eery, right?”

“I think eery is in the job description.”

“Well, yeah. But so far we’ve stayed at your places three times and two out of three is a pretty high quote for this. I mean, how often in general do they stay over?”

“In the last weeks it was only these two times.”

“You see what I mean”, Wally said with a desperate edge to his voice. 

“Clearly there’s a mystical conspiracy that doesn’t want our relationship to stay a secret”, Dick said and laughed freely.

“Definitely”, Steph said cheerfully as she entered the kitchen with Cass trailing behind here. 

Wally shrieked. He was standing in the kitchen while Dick was sitting on one of the high chairs at the counter. Steph had been wondering who was making waffles since Dick couldn’t cook for shit. 

“I’m making waffles. Dick says you like waffles”, Wally frowned at Dick as if he didn’t quite trust him. 

Cass answered for Steph: “Like is understatement.” 

She smiled and quickly sat down next to Dick. Steph followed her lead and settled on Dick’s other side. Wally looked scared shitless. Steph could understand the whole meeting the family nervosity but… Wally had superspeed, had known Dick longer than any of his siblings had, and did she mention that he had superspeed?

“Wally, calm down. They’re not going to hurt you”, Dick said apparently picking up on the same thing.

“Not yet”, Cass said in an imitation of Batman’s voice.

Wally’s eyes widened and his head moved to Cass so quickly lightning bolts appeared. Cass’s face remained ernest for a second then she grinned at him.

“Dick, I don’t like your siblings anymore”, Wally announced looking back down at the waffle iron.

“Well, sorry. They’re a part of the package deal”, Dick announced and pressed a kiss on the girls’ cheeks. 

Wally’s pout crumpled and his eyes filled with adoration.

\-----------------

Jason didn’t usually stay over at any of the others’ apartments. He knew the apartment sharing thing was used regularly by everyone else but Jason preferred his own safehouses. This night, however, he had gotten shot about one block away from Dick’s Gotham apartment and fifteen minutes from his closest safehouse. So, he had gritted his teeth and knocked on the balcony door of his brother’s place. 

He collapsed against the glass about a second before it was opened. Then he was pulled inside and put down on the floor. 

“Oh, shit. Wally, get the first aid kit from the bathroom!”

Oh, fuck it. Had he just crashed a goddamn guy’s night? He really didn’t need this right now. Jason tried to push himself up from the floor. Two hands pressed him down on his back. 

“Oh, no! You’re staying right there!”, Dick commanded and Jason decided this was just his fate now. 

“I’ve got it. What do you need?”, Wally asked. 

Jason passed out when Dick began removing the bullet. 

When he woke up again, Jason was lying on the couch. His eyes slowly focussed on the white ceiling. Jason pushed himself up a bit to look around. 

“Don’t tear your stitches”, Dick said from somewhere to his right.

Jason turned his head a bit. Wally was standing next to Dick with a - comforting? - hand on his back that seemed a bit too... 

“Goddamnit”, Jason said and hissed as he let himself plop back down onto the couch. “Now I owe Roy ten bucks.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t make bets about two people with a guy who one has known those people longer and two spends more time with them”, Wally laughed and bent out of the way of the elbow Dick was directing towards his abdomen. 

\------------------

“Gordon? I need your expertise!”, Damian’s voice yelled from the living room window. 

Babs sighed and put her coffee cup down on the counter: “The human kind or the vigilante kind?” 

She turned her wheelchair towards the kitchen door just in time to see Damian enter: “It’s about Grayson and that… speedster.”

“Oh, thank god. I thought you had done something”, Babs let a chuckle.

“This is a serious matter, Gordon!”

“Damian, have you ever seen Dick in a relationship?”

The only answer was a glare. 

“Most of his relationships stress Dick. He wants to love someone and be loved but he ends up keeping secrets and being unhappy. Not in the beginning but after a while. He had a good thing going with Starfire but in the end it didn’t work out.”

Damian’s face had scrunched up in the way it always did when he listened carefully.

“Wally has helped Dick through many difficult things during their friendship. And the other way around. They make each other laugh and work well together. The two of them are comfortable around each other.”

Damian was quiet for a moment: “I don’t want Grayson to be hurt.”

Babs’ heart clenched: “Come on, I’ll show you a few things.”

Babs showed Damian the security footage from the evening before when Babs had checked on the different family members like she always did before going to bed. Dick and Wally had been sitting on the couch watching a movie and cuddling. It had been so sweet Babs had saved a video.

When Damian left after drinking a tea with her, he seemed much more content with the situation. Babs only realized then that she hadn’t asked how he had found out about their relationship. She really hoped Dick had just told Damian. Somehow, she doubted it.

\-----------------

“Hello?”, Jason asked into the phone.

He was having a family dinner. At his apartment. Something about Wally’s comment that Roy spent more with Dick than Jason did - and Wally probably with the rest of Jason’s siblings - had gotten him to do this. Anyway, most of the family had arrived: Alfred and Bruce were sitting at the table with Babs, Cass, Steph and Damian. The only ones missing were Dick and Tim.

“Hi, Jason!”, said Dick’s cheerful voice. 

“Where are you?”, Jason said with an annoyed tone. He was more nervous than annoyed, actually, because he was really outside of his comfort zone. 

“I forgot that Wally and I were supposed to meet for a movie today.”

All of Jason’s tension fell right off him as he enjoyed the age-old practice of annoying one’s siblings. He laughed loudly. The rest of the family threw him a few looks. 

“Don’t laugh at my anguish”, Dick lamented. “Well, it’s not really anguish. Just, is it okay if Wally joins us? He’s really excited about the idea and I think he might actually make the whole thing more enjoyable for everyone involved.”

“Okay, Dick.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to…”

“Dude, it’s fine. You’re probably right. Just get here.”

“Okay, be there in a flash”, Dick announced.

Jason groaned and hung up. Then the door opened. For a second Jason expected Dick and Wally to walk through but then he remembered that the only family members with a key to his apartment were Alfred and Tim. 

“Hey, guys. Sorry, I’m late. I got held up but I brought some flowers”, Tim said nearly invisible behind the bouquet in his arms. 

“That’s alright. Here, let me take these”, Jason took the flowers and walked into the kitchen. 

“Where’s Dick?”, Tim asked as Jason was leaving the room. 

“Oh, he just called. He’s gonna be here in a few minutes and he’s bringing Wally”, Jason yelled over his shoulder. 

Tim, ever quick, started laughing: “A disorganized mess?”

 

“Exactly”, Jason grinned although no one could see it. 

A bit later he set down the vase with the flowers on the commode. 

“Thank you, Tim. They’re beautiful.” 

“Yeah, now I feel like I should have brought something”, Steph added. 

“Nah, Steph. You’re not some rich kid”, Jason said and raised an eyebrow when Tim looked like he was going to protest. 

Then the doorbell rang, immediately followed by two light knocks on the door to indicate that the person wasn’t at the house door. It was also a sure indicator that that was Dick. 

“I’ll get it”, Steph yelled and sprinted to the door before anyone else could move. 

Jason saw something of an evil glint in her eyes and made a note in his head to watch her for anything suspicious. He really didn’t need complete and utter chaos. 

“Hello, Steph”, Dick said and Jason turned around in time to see him wrap Steph in a hug which she leaned into. Wally was standing behind Dick more awkwardly than Jason had ever seen him. 

“Come on in!”, Jason called out, “Sit down. The food is ready.”

“Sorry we’re late, Jay”, Dick hugged him and Jason couldn’t quite bring himself to shrug him off. 

“Just sit down so we can start eating”, Jason said with as much bite as he could manage.

Dick followed his order and sat down, Wally settling down on the chair someone must have gotten from Jason’s guest room. Probably Cass because with everyone else he would have noticed it before. Dick put a comforting hand on Wally’s back for a moment and Wally’s whole posture relaxed a bit. Jason would have been disgusted if it hadn’t been so earnestly sweet. Instead he just placed the curry pot on the table. 

“Alright, kiddos. Take some food, I’ll just go and get the salad.”

When Jason returned from the kitchen he realized that while pretty much everyone in the room was at least kind of smiling at Dick and Wally, Bruce looked mildly confused. 

“Oh my god! Tim, I owe you ten bucks and also you are now officially the world’s greatest detective. How obnoxious can a person be?”, Jason rolled his eyes and set down the gigantic salad bowl. 

Everyone stared at Jason for a second, then followed his eyes to Bruce. Dick and Wally both looked down on their plates giggling like little children. They were also blushing. Steph started laughing loudly and the others soon joined in. Well, everyone but Bruce and Alfred. Bruce because he still seemed to be very confused and Alfred because, well, he was Alfred. 

When everyone had settled down again, Alfred smirked: “Master Bruce, you are failing to grasp the obvious once more.”

Bruce looked between Wally and Dick and just went: “Oh… I’m happy for you.” 

Dick and Wally got even redder. Jason saw Dick squeezing Wally’s hand. Goddamnit, no one was going to be moving for the next five minutes if he didn’t step in.

“I understand that Bruce is oblivious and we all are appreciating the fact that no one in this family can deal with awkward situations but the curry is getting cold.”


End file.
